cardgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Change It
Players: 2-6 Equipment: 1 deck of playing cards. Object: The object in Jack Change It is to run out of cards. Setup: Shuffle and deal these 7 cards to each player. Place the deck in the center of the table, making the stock and it's top card as faceup is next to the stock. This card, the upcard, is the first card of the discard pile. Playing (Jack Change It): Play begins with the player to the dealer's left. They need to play a card from their hand to the discard pile so long as it matches the upcard to either of suit or rank. After they do so, play passes to the next player to the left, who needs to match the new upcard. After a player has no legal plays, just draw one card from the deck and the turn passes to the left. Additionally: any cards are group as trick cards, which have a special effect on gameplay. A player cannot play a trick card as their final card of the hand: after a trick card is the card remaining in a player's hand, they need to draw the trick cards are: Twos - after you play a 2, the next player needs to draw these 2 cards from the stock. But: after they hold a 2 of themselves, we need to play it, and the next player after them need to draw these 4 cards (two for each 2 is play), and so on before someone is not be able to avoid drawing cards. Eights - after you play the 8, the next player's turn needs to skip. Jacks - after you play a Jack, this player needs to call (Jack Change It to)... and name by one of the other three suits. The next player needs to play a card of this suit, as after the upcard was a card of this suit. Queens - queens are considered trick cards in game of 3 or more players. A queen needs to reverse the order of gameplay, so that after play is continuing to the left, it continues to the right after the queen is play and vice versa. Ace of Hearts - after the Ace of Hearts was played, the next player needs to draw these 5 cards from the stock. The Ace of Hearts need to be played in add with a 2 of Hearts (the time two cards need to play at once) to 'cause the player needs to draw these 7 cards. The Ace of Hearts need to block by playing the 5 of Hearts, no cards drawn. Should the stock be emptied, set the current upside aside, shuffle the rest of the discard pile and turn it face down to make the new stock. Gameplay needs to begin that one player try to discard by all of one's cards: that player is the winner. Players in 'Jack Change It': B2b07241d05f1ac2e16d22ae0305a84b--amanda-bynes-fall-fashion.jpg Odeya-rush-goosebumps-premiere-in-westwood 1.jpg debby ryan.jpg joey king.jpg clare foley.jpg alina foley.jpg megan easton.jpg megan easton 1.jpg megan easton 2.jpg elizabeth fish.jpg crystal chappell.jpg annakate chappell.jpg Font: ITC Lubalin Graph Font style: DEMI Size: 10 No. of Pages: 1 Category:Children's Games Category:Groups of Crazy Eights Category:One Deck of Playing Cards for Card Games Category:Matching Games Category:Draw and Discard Games Category:No Scoring